


The best cheescake

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus helps Jolyon so Jolyon decided to prepare the best dinner for Marcus. But they don't finish the dinner at the table...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best cheescake

Jolyon goes to the supermarket to buy food and everything that he and Marcus might need for the week. It was his turn to go to supermarket, and Marcus had not had an easy weekend in Hungary. Jolyon buys a lot of things that he knows Marcus will love because he wants to make his boyfriend smile. He also buys some tea, it doesn’t seem that long since he bought tea but he drinks at least three cups a day, Marcus tried it not that long ago and liked it, so it’s not a surprise that they go through so much. 

When he is back home, he asks Marcus to help him bring the shopping in.

“My trophy, can you help me with the food please? My feet are killing me,” says Jolyon.

“I’m coming sweetie.”

They put the food away and then Marcus asks Jolyon to sit down on the sofa. Marcus takes off Jolyon’s shoes, then his socks and he starts to massage Jo’s feet 

“Oh baby. You’re so talented.”

“I’d do anything for you, my love.”

Jolyon kisses him as he relaxes under Marcus’ skilled hands. Marcus breaks the kiss so that he can put more force into massaging Jolyon’s feet and he works away until he hears Jolyon sigh in pleasure.

“I knew you would like it baby,“ says Marcus.

"I don’t like it, I love it! Your hands are just like your hair, they are gold!”

Marcus has a little secret to make his massage more sensual. Indeed, he lets 2 kisses on each feet, and it worked very well. 

“You’re an angel, my feet feel all better. You deserve a reward!” says Jolyon.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

“I will make you your favourite meal.”

“And do you know what is it?” Marcus watches as Jolyon thinks.

“Of course. This is köttbullar with spaghetti my love.” 

Marcus laughs at Jolyon’s Swedish accent, but his heart is warmed by the fact that his boyfriend is trying to learn Swedish for him. “Aww darling.”

Two hours later, Jolyon has finished preparing dinner. Marcus sets the table with candles and the delicate flicker of light gives the room a romantic atmosphere. Jolyon puts the spaghetti plate on the table and he waits for Marcus to take some first. They end up taking the same strand of spaghetti, accidentally, and at the end, they finish by kissing each other. Jolyon laughs, he doesn’t think of himself as a romantic but this is like something from a movie.

“My love! It’s delicious! You have a secret ingredient, don’t you?” 

“If I tell you, then I will have to kill you!” jokes Jolyon.

“I’m ready!”

“Love. My secret ingredient is the love I feel for you my trophy,” says Jolyon.

“Aww baby! Come here and give me a kiss!” 

For the dessert, Jolyon made a cheesecake, he loves it but he doesn’t get to eat it very often, because of his height he has to keep to a strict diet.

Marcus takes a little bit of cheesecake and takes off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” asks Jolyon, who bites his lip.

Marcus doesn’t answer and he puts the cheesecake on his body, over his nipples and his perfect abs.

“I’m sure it would be better if you come eat it off me sweetie,” says Marcus.

Jolyon pounces on Marcus and with his lovely tongue, starts to lick Marcus’ nipples and then his abs. Marcus had only put a little bit of the cheesecake on his body, but Jolyon didn’t have enough of it, so he takes a big slab of cake and slathers it over Marcus.

“Oh boy. I’m so sorry. I have to clean you.” Jolyon’s voice sounds filthy as he purrs in Marcus’ ear. “Can I have a little my love?” Jolyon drags his tongue over Marcus’ body, scooping up a little bit of cheesecake.

“Of course.” Marcus’ smile is beautiful and Jolyon kisses Marcus with cheesecake on his tongue. They share the rest of the cake, Marcus using his fingers to gather up the cake before licking them clean.

Suddenly, Jo’s father enters in the room. He had called Jolyon on his mobile many times, but Jolyon had turned off his phone. Then when Jonathan had knocked on the door but heard nothing and he was worried. Jolyon and Marcus look up from the floor, Marcus without his shirt on and Jolyon with cheesecake all over his face. Both of them freeze in fright, unsure of what to say.

“Erm, dad… What are…? What are you doing here?” asks Jolyon, he can feel not only his cheeks but his whole body burning with embarrassment. And Marcus was as red as Jolyon. 

“I called you but you didn’t answer me. So I was worried and I came here, but when I knocked on the door I heard nothing so I entered.”

“Why did you call me?” asks Jolyon.

“Because we had plans to go to dinner with your brother. We did say Tuesday.” 

“Will is here?” asks Jolyon, looking around to see if he’s behind his dad.

“He’s waiting in the car.”

“Sorry, I completely forget. We can make it another time, and I will try to not forget this time,” says Jolyon.

“Yes, we’ll do that.” Jonathan tries not to look at them. “So I will let you get back to your evening.”

He hears Jolyon’s voice as he turns to leave, “Sorry dad.”

"It’s okay.”

“Drive safe Doctor Palmer,” says Marcus. Jonathan thinks about replying but he doesn’t want to intrude any longer, this was awkward enough without prolonging it. 

After his dad has left Jolyon ends up giggling, his response to embarrassing situations.

“Fortunately I hadn’t put cheesecake anywhere else on my perfect body.“ Marcus wiggles his hips to flash the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Oh god that would have been so embarrassing!” 

Jolyon feels dizzy with all the sugar, he’s not used to it, and he suggest to Marcus that they move things to the shower. He helps Marcus to clean himself very well, teasing him with his lips and tongue, making sure all the cheesecake is gone before leading his gorgeous boyfriend to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> of course nothing of this is real


End file.
